This invention concerns apparatus for attachment to ladders, particularly ladders having hollow rungs, and specifically the invention is a device that attaches to the side of a ladder to provide for hanging buckets, tools, accessories and supplies in a convenient and readily retrievable manner without occupying space between the ladder rails.
Various devices have been designed for attachment to ladders, usually on the rungs of the ladder. For example, ladder jacks are attached to ladder rungs to support scaffold planks, on a single ladder or between two ladders. An example of a ladder jack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,474. Another ladder attachment apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,808, a device to support a tray or other fittings to carry a paint pan, paint buckets, etc. The devices of both these patents engage with two successive rungs of a ladder. Ladder hooks are also common, for attachment to a ladder rung to hang a bucket of paint, for example.
Previous ladder attachments have not provided the convenience, ease of use and safe multiple bucket carrying capacity of the invention described below.